Old Friends
by Lunasent
Summary: Clementine is adjusting to life with her handicap. Considering, she is incredibly happy. But what happens when an old face shows up at Ericson's School for Troubled Youth?


**I Don't Own Any of The Walking Dead Characters**

Clementine

I sighed wistfully as I skimmed through the books in the school's library. My new safe haven. Since I couldn't do much else, at least that's how it felt. My new handicap has made it quite difficult to get around. After nearly gone insane with boredom, Violet introduced me to the library. I loved to read! Even as a kid. I was a little rusty since I haven't settled down to read since I was in the first grade, but I picked it up quickly. I can't go hunting anymore but I can help Ruby with first-aid and least. She'd been great at teaching me all of the different forms of medicine and healing remedies. Patient too.

"Hey there, gorgeous." A familiar voice said from the doorway. "Thought I'd find you here."

I fought not to grin at my boyfriend as I finally picked my book, King Arthur. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Louis smiled warmly at my greeting and came to wrap his arms around my waist, mindful of my crutches. "Only for you." He pecked my lips. "How're you?"

"Oh, you know." I gestured to my stump. "Hobbling around and all that. Still kicking."

He narrowed his eyes playfully and gave me another peck. "Come on, let's head outside. Better light out there."

It took me a long time before I finally got used to using the crutches to get around. And even then, it was still a struggle. Sometimes I would wake up and still forget that I was missing half of my left leg. But it was a small price to pay. AJ's quick thinking saved my life. I was ready to accept my fate and be left in the barn to turn. Just like what I'd done to Lee when he was cuffed to the heater. He told me to leave him there so I could live. I didn't want to, but I did it because he asked me to. In the short time we'd known each other, he fought every moment to keep me alive. He gave his life for me. I understood that feeling the moment I realized I had gotten bit. AJ had to live. Talk about coming full circle.

But AJ didn't give up on me without a fight. I think it was the first time he truly ever disobeyed me. However, I'm grateful he did. Never in my life have I ever had so much to live for. Over and over I have lost people I cared about. Every time I dared to let someone into my heart, they were taken from me. With the exception of Javi and Gabe, only because I left Richmond behind to search for AJ. I had a home now. For the first time since this all started, I had a real home. With a real family.

Ericson's School for Troubled Youth. My new home. Here I met Marlon, Tenn, Violet, Willy, Mitch, Ruby, Louis, Aasim, Brody, and Omar. But it didn't start out well. Four of them were lost. Marlon killed Brody to hide his secret for trading the twins Minnie and Sophie to Delta for safety. I had to finish her after she turned. AJ shot Marlon to protect me and the kids voted to have us banished from the school. Louis and Violet escorted us passed the safe zone. In the forest, we ran into Lily, someone I once knew when this all started, who had become some sort of leader for Delta. She came looking for more recruits to turn into soldiers for her war. AJ and I escaped after telling Louis and Violet to run. We met a "whisperer" named James who walked freely among walkers in peace. He helps get back to the school after staying at his camp when AJ was injured. We then prepared for an attack that came two weeks later.

During that time, Louis and I had grown closer. We made a connection that ran deeper than we both thought. He became my first kiss. But the sweet moment was short-lived when the awaited attack came that night. Mitch was killed by Lily, trying to protect Tenn when he wanted answers for his missing sisters. We fended them off for as long as possible, but they took Violet, Aasim, and Omar back to their headquarters, which was a boat docked at the river. We later learned that Minnie was still alive, but one of Delta.

The remaining few of us banded together with the help of James to get our friends back. The mission was a success. Mostly. We planted a bomb on the boat in order to prevent them from coming back. Louis, Aasim, and Omar got off while I went to search for AJ and Violet stayed behind with Minnie. They were lovers once. She still couldn't let her go. Lily had James and Tenn held hostage. We fought and got her incapacitated. She yielded and begged for mercy. AJ and Tenn were having none of it and wanted to finish her off, but James I wouldn't let him. He gave his gun to James, only for Lily to stab him in the back of his throat. We didn't have enough time to grieve before the bomb went off.

We were reunited with the rest of the group, all unharmed except for Violet, who had been partially blinded by the blast. Ruby and Willy managed to get a hold of one of the horses and carts, ready to escape. I let the others go first so I could fend off the walkers, AJ refusing to leave my side. Minnie had also survived the blast...but only to lose her sanity. She attempted to throw a grenade at us, but I stopped her from throwing it too far. Not enough though, as were knocked back and the horse got spooked, running away with our only means of escape. But the others were safe at least.

Luckily we found Tenn and escaped to a cave. It's there that I gave AJ my approval of letting him make his own calls. The three of us left and got reunited with Louis, who came to look for us. We discussed the future. Building a house together. Nine-hundred-and-fourteen floors with a treehouse. We made it to a bridge where we had our final standoff with Minnie. Desperate to take Tenn to death with her. She fought us and it ended with her slicing my leg open, making it extremely difficult to walk. AJ made the call to save Louis' life by shooting his first real friend. Even though I know it hurt him deeply. He didn't want to, but he needed to save Louis.

We got separated from him though when trying to escape the herd, which was larger than we thought. I urged him to flee, unable to bear losing another person I loved. But AJ and I were out of our depths. I got bit. Something I've tried to prevent since this all started. So reckless of me.

"Clem!" AJ greeted as we finally made it outside. He ran into my arms, careful not to knock me over.

I smiled affectionately and rubbed his head. "Hey, goofball."

He leaned back to grin up at me. "Assim and Ruby caught some pigeons! They said we're going to have rote-tit-series."

Louis held back a chuckle. "Rotisseries, little dude."

"That's what I said!" He defended.

"Sure,"

"Louis!" I scolded, trying not to laugh myself. Then back to AJ, "How many did they get?"

"Five." He said. "Omar said it's a better idea to cut them in half so there's enough for everyone. The rest can be used for stew."

"Sounds like a plan," Louis said, giving me a wink. Then a shout brought our heads up towards the entrance.

Willy was the perpetrator. His bow and arrow drawn, aimed at something. "Stay right where you are! Don't come another step!"

"Who is it, Willy?" Violet asked from the picnic tables.

Willy kept his aim on the stranger. "Some grown up. A man."

"I don't mean no harm now!" A strangely familiar accent sounded from the other side of the fence. "I'm just passing through. I saw the building and wanted to have a look if there were any people here."

"Well, you got your answer!" Willy stated. "And in case you missed the sign, I'll tell you myself, 'Don't fuck with us!'"

"You certainly got spirit, kid. I'll give you that." That voice was getting more familiar the more I heard it.

"What do ya think, Clem?" Louis asked me. "Should we risk it?"

I wasn't sure. But that voice, where had I heard it?

"Your call, Clem," Violet said, walking towards us.

Just to put my mind at ease, I yelled out to Willy, "Ask him what his name is!"

Willy took his eyes off of the stranger to look at me with incredulity. "What?"

"Do it!" I told him.

He furrows his brows but nods. He turned back and said, "Our leader wants to know your name."

The man said it, and my suspicions were confirmed. "Let him in," I said.

Both Louis and Violet looked at me in surprise. "Clem?"

I nodded. "Do it." My eyes met the greyish-green ones of my co-leader. Silently begging her.

Violet read my expression for a little longer before she resigned. She turned to Louis. They looked at each other as if they were reading each other's minds. Wondering if I'd lost it. Eventually, they shrugged and she spoke up. "Lower your bow, Willy! Let him in!"

It was obvious that Willy wanted to argue, but he lowered his weapon and regarded the stranger. "Cross us and you'll regret it."

"Aasim," I said to my friend. "Open the gate."

The Indian-American nodded and did I said. After opening the gate, he stepped aside as the new man came through and onto our grounds. "We're only letting you in because our leader and co-leader gave the ok. Don't fuck it up."

"I ain't got no intention to." I heard the stranger say.

I waited a couple more seconds, my hands tightened on my crutches as he came closer. Once he was in my line of sight, I nearly collapsed. It really was him. "He made it."

The stranger and Aasim stopped just a couple feet in front of us. Both looking at me. Then recognition lit up in the strangers'. First denial, then shock. He took a step forward, making everyone else except me get into defense-mode. Louis was the first to speak up, stepping in front of me, Chairles in hand. "That's close enough there, buddy." Violet was next, pulling out her meat cleaver.

He ignored them all, still looking at me. "Clementine?"

I smiled as tears welled up in my eyes. Louis looked and Violet looked at me from over shoulders, waiting expectantly. I nodded, "It's okay, guys, I know him." and they moved aside, no longer obscuring my view. The last time I saw this man, he was walking away into the snow. "Hey, Kenny."

The Florida-native man looked straight at me in complete shock. His hair had more grey in it than the last time I'd seen him. His beard was still long. But since I'd seen him, he'd gotten himself a decent eyepatch. "Is it really you?"

I nodded with a sniff. "Yeah,"

Tears began to fill his own eye and everyone backed off. He came towards me but stopped when he noticed my missing leg. "Good Lord…"

"I'm still alive," I told him.

He looked up at me and nodded with an expectant smile. "I knew you were. I just knew it." He got closer until we were just a foot apart. Then, I don't know who moved first. But we were suddenly hugging each other something fierce. My crutches fell, forgotten to the ground as my arms wrapped around his neck. His were tight around my back as he lifted me up from the ground. "I'm so happy to see you. Oh my God, I'm so happy!"

I sobbed with a laugh and held him tighter. "Me too, Kenny!"

We held onto each other for a little longer before he set me back down on my foot. Making me wobble a little. "Oh, sorry! Hang on!" He picked up my crutches and handed them back to me. Once we were both standing straight, he just stared. "Look at you. All grown up. You beat all of the odds. I'm so proud of you."

"Clem?" A small voice said from behind us. AJ Poked his head out from behind the pillar and came down the stairs.

Kenny's eyes got even wider. "No...no way…" The tears came down harder. "Clementine, is this…?"

I nodded. "It's AJ."

He kneeled down when AJ came to hide behind my leg. "I don't believe it! You've gotten so big!" His gaze then became sad as he looked up at me. "You took care of him all this time? All on your own?"

I smiled sadly. "It was worth every second of it."

He smiled back. "I don't doubt it." Then back to AJ. "Hey there, little guy. My name's Kenny. I helped deliver you into this world. Man, you look just like your daddy. But you got your Momma's eyes."

AJ's eyes shot up to meet mine. "That Kenny?"

A chuckle escaped me. "The very same, kiddo."

His eyes widened with realization as he pulled something out from his back. "This was yours, right?" It was a brown baseball cap. The one he told me to give to him when he got older.

Kenny's gaze landed on the old thing and his smile got even bigger. "You kept it?"

"Of course I did," I told him. "It was the only thing I had left of you."

"I heard what happened at Wellington." He said, standing back up. "That it was attacked. I went back to go looking for you." He shook his head. "There was only death and wreckage. I feared the worst."

I patted AJ's head. "It was only a year and a half after we got there. We escaped as soon as it was hit. By a group called-"

"The New Frontier." He finished for me.

"Yeah," I confirmed.

He placed a hand on his hip. "I met your friends Javi and Gabe in Richmond a few months ago."

I blinked. "They're still alive?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yep and Richmond is still standing. They were at war with another community for a while. Called Delta. You'll never guess who their leader was."

My voice dropped to a growl. "Lily."

His jaw dropped. "You knew?"

"We had our own run-in with them," Louis spoke up, bringing Kenny's attention to him. "Our first leader, Marlon, made a deal with them to leave us alone."

Violet stepped forward. "He traded my girlfriend Minnie and her twin Sophie for protection. But they came back anyway, looking for more potential soldiers."

Kenny looked around. "And you all made it?"

"Not all of us," Willy said, mournfully.

"But you fought them?" He pressed.

"And won," AJ said. "We planted a bomb on their boat so we could get our friends back. Lily got away but the rest didn't make it."

He shook his head. "It all makes sense now."

"What?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "We noticed that their forces seemed to dwindle after a while. There was less and less of them each week. Finally, we struck. We took over their base and made it our own. Turning it into a settlement. All of their resources are ours now."

"Did everyone make it?" I asked.

He shrugged a shoulder. "We lost a few when they first attacked. But at the end of the war, we all made it out alive. Anyway, when I first got there, Javier and I exchanged stories about a young girl who was stubborn as a mule but tough as a lioness. It took us a while before Gabe pointed out that we were both talking about you."

"Gabe brought it up?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Louis leaned in and elbowed my arm, "Would this be the same Gabe that you were 'just friends' with?"

"Can it, Louis!" I scolded him a blush filled my cheeks.

"Yep, it's him." He teased.

Kenny's eye narrowed at him. "And who are you, young man?"

Louis grinned and did his signature jacket lapel grabbing. "Name's Louis."

"He's my…" Huh, I wasn't sure how to finish that sentence with Kenny here.

"Boyfriend," He finished with a wink in my direction.

I fought to not roll my eyes. "Yeah, that's it."

"Is that so?" Kenny's brow went up and he eyed Louis from head-to-toe. "Do anything to hurt her or AJ, kid, and I'll rip your dick off."

"Ouch!"

"Kenny!"

"I like him already." Violet perked up, making Aasim chuckle.

Kenny turned to her and noticed her eye bandage. "Lost your eye, huh?"

She nodded. "Yep. What happened to yours?"

"Got the shit kicked out of me by some asshole." He said.

"Swear!" AJ said.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't even bother, AJ, there's no point."

He continued as if he didn't hear us. "Clementine was there when it happened." He said and man did I remember that day. "You?"

She shrugged. "Bomb on the boat."

He held his hands up in surrender, "Alright, you win!"

She laughed, "I usually do. They call me Victory Violet."

"No one calls you that." Louis said, shaking his head."

"Do too!"

"That's a load bologne." Another southern accent said from behind them. A familiar red-head came forward and offered her hand to the new stranger. "Names' Ruby. You could say I'm the school nurse. Pleased to meet ya."

Kenny took her hand and shook it. "Kenny," He looks around the school a little more thoroughly. "Y'all were students here?" When everyone except AJ and I nodded, he continued. "You kids took care of this school all by yourselves when the outbreak hit?"

"All of the grownups just left us," Ruby said. "We only had Ms. Martin left, and she died protecting us."

"Gee whiz. I gotta say I'm very impressed." He said astonished.

"It wasn't easy," Willy spoke up. "We were all alone. No idea how to survive out here. And we lost so many along the way."

"Thankfully the library taught us a lot on cooking and hunting," Omar spoke up.

Ruby smiled. "Ms. Martin taught me a lot about first-aid."

"Then these two dipshits show up," Violet said while giving me a gentle punch to the shoulder and a nudge AJ. "And turn everything upside down. Now we're better than ever."

"I can attest to that." Louis agreed as he placed an arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "Definitely better."

Our eyes met and we had a private communication just between the two of us. Only for a moment, but long enough for me to miss Kenny's observing us.

But before I could say anything, Ruby stepped forward. "Okay, darlin, you ready to learn about resuscitation today?"

I pressed a kiss to the corner of Louis' mouth and nodded to her. "Yep, show me what' cha got. One of you mind showing Kenny around? He'll be staying here as long as he wants."

The man in question turned a little sheepish. "That's not necessary, Clementine. I can sleep out in the forest. I didn't intend on being here long. I just wanted to find you and make sure you made it out ok."

"Nonsense," I said. "You're a guest and one of my oldest friends. You'll be staying in one of the dorms. You can stay here for as long or as little as you want."

"Damn right!" Louis said. "AJ and I will show you around. Any friend of Clem's is a friend of ours."

"Try not to kill each other, you two. AJ, keep an eye on them." I requested and limped after Ruby.

"Who me?" I heard asked after me. "Never in my wildest dreams, darling Clementine."

"Yeah Yeah…"

_Kenny_

I was left alone with AJ and Louis, Clementine's... boyfriend. It was a hard pill to swallow. She's all grown up. I thought. She's not the same little girl who's afraid at the sound of a gun. She's evolved into a leader. And by the looks of Alvin Junior, a mother too.

"So…" Louis spoke up, breaking the tension. "Shall we?"

I look at him again. "I suppose we shall."

"Come on!" AJ said, taking my hand. "I can't wait to show you everything. Clementine's told me so much about you."

"She did?" I asked as we headed towards one of the buildings.

"Yeah, she missed you a lot. Almost as much as the Lee guy." He said. We were greeted by a large brown pitbull that was seated by the door and wagged its tail at the sight of us. "Hey, girl! This is Rosie, our dog!" The animal in question perked up at her name being called and came forward and he gave her a scratch to on her ears. "Say 'Hi' to Kenny, girl."

"She was still a puppy when this all started," Louis said as I patted the dog's head. "Just a few months old. Barely a year."

"What a sweetheart," I said when she walked away. "They let you have pets here?"

"Hardly." He snorted. "She was the headmaster's. But he abandoned her here just like the rest of us."

"What a bunch of…" I caught myself. "Jerks. I'd give just about anything to have my Duck back." The memory of my little boy still hurt.

"You had a pet duck?" AJ asked innocently.

I offered him a kind smile. "No, AJ. He was my boy."

"Oh yeah," He said. "Clementine mentioned him. They used to color together, right?"

"That's right." He remembered those days back at the motel. The two of them together with nothing but crayons and some paper. Those were the days. "They'd play pranks on each other all the time too."

"Wish I could've known her back then," Louis spoke up from ahead of them. "The idea of Clementine's only worry is what color crayon she wanted to use sounds so unreal."

"It seems like a lifetime ago." I murmured.

Louis looked at him from over his shoulder. "My condolences. She told me about...the ones you've lost. Even made additions to our cemetery. I think some of them were your family."

"Oh, Clementine." I sighed regretfully. "She's lost so many people. And she tried to protect so many. Just like Lee. He showed mercy and prevented my son from turning when I couldn't. My wife Katja...shot herself as soon as she realized that there was no helping him. Lee tried to protect our group and keep it together. I didn't see Clementine for nearly two years after that. I managed to find a new group and love along the way. When I saw her again, I already could tell she'd gotten stronger. She even tried to save my girl Sarita after she got bit. And I blamed her for it. Such a young girl trying to protect everyone she cared about.."

"She's stronger than she looks," Louis said in her defense. "Definitely more than any of us here."

"Speaking of strength," I started slowly, "What happened to her leg?"

AJ and Louis both stopped dead in their tracks. They looked at each other before the little boy bowed his head. "I cut it off."

"What?"

"She got bit! I had to!" He turned to face me, his fists clenched. "I didn't have a choice. I just killed my first friend. I couldn't lose her too. She wanted me to leave her."

Just like Lee told her to do. "So you saved her." I corrected him.

"I wasn't going to let her die." He said.

Louis stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing, little dude. You saved two lives that night. Mine too. You shot Tenn to help save my life. And you brought Clementine back home to us. To me."

"Jesus," I said. "So young."

Louis shook his head and sighed. "He had to make some strong decisions for such a young age. But that's how you survive in this world. He's a survivor just like her."

"I can see that." I got down on my knees. "AJ, look at me, son." He faced me and I placed my hands on his shoulders. "You made the right call. We tried to save her protector Lee by cutting off his arm, but we were too late. He never told us he got bit."

"Clementine still blames herself for that," Louis said sadly. "Even today."

"And she's tried to do right by him ever since." I smile at the little boy in front of me. "And just by looking at you, I know she's accomplished more than that. You were only a few days old the last time I saw you. And here you stand. Just as strong as she was at your age." He shot himself into my arms...and held me tight.

* * *

"I gotta ask," I say to Louis as we head towards the picnic tables. It was later in the day, almost night. He and AJ had shown me around the campus and how they ran things. Now it was almost dinner time. "How did you manage to sweep Clementine off her feet?"

The boy in question grinned and pulled on the lapels of his jacket. "Well, I think it had something to do with when I serenaded her the first time we met. Couldn't resist my singing. My charm, roguish good looks, you name it."

My good brow went up. "Sense of humor, huh?"

He laughed. "How about 'D', all of the above? We can call it a draw."

I let out a chuckle myself. "Just don't go ruining it now. She's been through enough."

The boy's face became serious. "You don't have to tell me. I'd never hurt her. Ever."

"Dinner's ready!" The boy, Omar I think, shouted from the firepit where a few skewers hung. "Come and get it!"

Louis and I walk forward and each take what appears to be half of some kind of bird. Clementine and AJ are already seated across from one another on one of the picnic benches and taking bites out of their own birds. We both took a seat on either side of her while the girl Violet took a seat on my left.

"You get bored of Louis yet?" She asked.

"Hey!" He said from Clementine's other side, making her chuckle.

I smiled at the blonde, "Well, he's still alive, so I'm not entirely sick of him. Yet."

"Thanks, I guess?" He said.

"Don't worry, Louis, I won't get bored of you," Clementine encouraged.

"The ninja family will never be boring!" He proclaimed. Then he gave her a smile of sweet tenderness and kissed her forehead. "My darling Clementine."

Okay, I had to ask. These two were way too close. "So, Clementine, Louis," They tore their heart-filled gazes away from each other to look at me. "Have the two of you 'done it'?"

Both of them nearly spat out their food. Coughing as they tried to clear the food from their windpipes.

Everyone else at the table snickered while AJ appeared oblivious. "You mean kiss? Oh yeah, they do that a lot."

"Yes, AJ, that is exactly what he meant." Clementine wheezed out as she shot me a warning glare. So that's a 'yes' then.

I just chuckled and took a bite out of my food. There was a bump to my left side and I saw Violet snicker behind her hand. "You're fucking awesome!"

"Good lord, I was hoping a fellow southerner would have some decent table manners," Ruby said, earning her a chuckle from the man to her right.

"Like you two can judge!" Louis shot at them. "You're worse than we are!"

My eye widened at the two who were now equally red. Violet's snickers turned into guffaws at my side as she started to bang her fists against the table. "Dude, this is freaking _gold_! "

"Oh, God!" The kid sitting next to AJ moaned. "Make it stop!"

"Darn it, Kenny!" Clementine scolded me. "This better not be another 'I'm from Florida' excuse!"

I shrugged, unashamed. "I can't help it."

"Well try!"

Louis

Dinner was certainly an entertaining affair. I haven't a good laugh like that in a while. Well, at least not as embarrassing. After all of the dishes were cleared, Kenny joined Clementine and me by the fire. Everyone else went their separate ways throughout the yard and started their own thing

I sat on the far side, one arm was around Clem's shoulder as she leaned against me while the other rested against the arm of the couch. Kenny took his own spot at the armchair next to us. Eyeing us warily. My eyes narrowed at him, "You gonna ask some more questions about our personal life?"

He chuckles and folded his arms. "I think I heard everything I needed, young man."

I shook my head, not believing him for a second. A yawn came from the girl under my arm and I rubbed my thumb against her shoulder in gentle strokes. She tired herself out again. Those crutches really do take their toll on her.

"Is she alright?" Kenny asked.

My lips brush the curls atop her head. "She's fine. She just wore herself out again."

"Again?" He asked, worried.

I sighed. "It's the crutches. Ever since she...lost her leg, she felt like she was burdening us. Those first few days were hell for her. She was so depressed. I mean, she was grateful to AJ for saving her life but she felt useless. To everyone, to," My throat coat and I tightened my hold on her. "To me. When I found the crutches, she was so relieved. She felt useful again! She could get around, not as well as before but she could! But she still can't leave the school grounds. She's been trying so hard to be useful to us. She can still shoot an arrow, but she can't go hunting. She can move, but she can't run. If she were to get trapped in a herd… there's no way she'd make it with these crutches. So while she's stuck here, she makes sure that she pushes and pushes herself."

"Jesus," He breathed.

I cleared my throat. "I don't care. That she's slower or can't hunt with us, any of it. I'd do anything for her. She's done so much for everyone else, for so long. Always putting others before herself. Now it's our turn. My turn. I'll protect her and provide for her until the day we die. I...I love her."

My eyes looked up to meet his single one. He's regarding me carefully. I can tell that he's unsure of what to think. He knew Clementine before I did. But he knew her as a kid and I knew her as a woman.

His eye landed on her sleeping form and he says, "You know something?" I waited for him to continue. "I knew, the moment she first held AJ in her arms, that she was going to be an amazing mother. From the second he was born, she never left his side. She was so protective of him, I knew that he would be safe with her, no matter what. That's why I left them in Wellington. So they could have some kind of future as normal kids instead of trying to survive in the wilderness. But it only held off the inevitable. I should have let her stay with me. She wanted to. But I wouldn't let her."

I looked back at the sleeping angel in my arms and kissed those dark curls. "Whatever the reason, it led them here to us. To me." I met his gaze again. "So thank you. For taking care of them when you did. They have brought so much joy into our lives. She has made me so happy. I would die for her in a second."

Kenny uncrossed his arms and leaned forward. "Now don't go getting yourself killed, kid. She's lost enough people. I've seen her disappointed so many times, I'd hate to see her lose anyone else."

I rubbed my hand up and down her arm, "I don't plan on dying anytime soon, old man. Not when I have so much to live for."

His gaze flew over to AJ, who was chatting away with Willy. "She's done a good job, raising him all on her own."

"She taught him how to survive," I confirmed. "Now, he can be a kid. Even if it's only for a few minutes a day. It's something. And I know she thinks it's worth it. But I know he still feels guilty for what happened to her."

"For saving her life?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, for crippling her. He sometimes wonders if he was too selfish to make the decision on his own and maim her. He tried to make her a new leg, but it's proven to be a lot harder than we thought."

"Oh?" This appeared to have interested the older man.

I nodded. "We retrieved her boot after he and I went to trade with some people at a caravan. It was pretty banged up and...we had to remove the remainder of her leg that was inside, but otherwise still good. It's just the support that we need for it."

Kenny leaned back into his chair, stroking his chin. "Do you still have the boot?"

My brows furrowed but I still nodded. "Yeah, why?"

He ignored my question, "You kids have a wood shop or metal shop in this school?"

I nodded again, "Sure, we have both. What are you thinking?"

He shook his head and smiled. "I might have an idea. But It's an idea for the morning."

"Yeah," I agreed as I looked down at Clem one last time. "Maybe we should all hit the hay."

"Need a hand with her?" He offered.

I waved him off then slipped my free hand under her thighs, and lifted her in my arms. "Don't worry, I got her. But could you carry her crutches in if you don't mind?" I held her close as we all started to retire for the evening. "You remember your way to your room?"

He nodded crutches in his hands. "Yeah, it's no problem. I think I'll scout for a bit before going to bed."

"Awesome," I said as we walked the long halls to our room. Yeah, our room. Once we made it, I said, "See you in the morning."

"You too." He placed the crutches at the foot of the bed and headed out. I took a moment to take in the surroundings. After everything that's happened, I don't let either of them out of my sight. Clem and I shared a bed while AJ stays in his own. Sometimes, if he has nightmares, he'd join us. The three of us, one happy family. I lay her down gently on the bed. I slid off her boot, followed by my own and my coat. I slipped under the covers next to her pull against my chest. Her soft breathing soothed me into a gentle sleep.

_Clementine_

I woke up to some light snoring above my head. My vision was a little blurry but I could still make out the familiar green sweatshirt. Louis was resting peacefully next to me. His arms wrapped snug around my body. Out of habit, I looked towards AJ's bed. Only to find it empty. I shot up, banging my head against the upper bunk. "Ow!" I rubbed the sore spot. Somehow, my boyfriend slept through it. "Louis, wake up!"

He groaned and rolled over, away from me. "Five more minutes, darling."

I hit him with a pillow, getting a grunt out of him. "No now! AJ's not in his bed!"

This still didn't phase him. He waved his hand dismissively, "He got up about two hours ago to help your friend Kenny with something."

"What 'something'?"

"Don't know."

"He didn't tell you?"

"Nope."

"And AJ?"

"Said it was a super secret surprise."

"'Super secret surprise'?" I repeated.

"Yep."

"Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"Yep again."

"Because you don't know or don't want to?"

"I'm a nice guy, so I'll let you pick."

I hit him with another pillow and flop back down onto the mattress. "You're an idiot."

"I'm your idiot." He corrected.

I chuckled. "That you are."

The door then swung open and AJ burst in. "Clem! Louis! Oh good, you're both up!"

"Make that one and a half," Louis mumbled from under the covers.

The little boy jumped onto our bed, making us both grunt. "Come on, get up! I gotta show you something!"

"What is it?" I asked.

He grinned proudly. "It's a super secret surprise!"

"Told you," Louis mumbled again, lifting himself up onto his arms. "We'll be right there, little dude. Just give us a minute."

"Okay, but hurry!" He sped out of the room and back down the hall.

I looked at my sleepy-eyed boyfriend. "What do you think it is?"

He yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Who knows? But it's probably epic."

* * *

"So what do ya think, Clem?" AJ asked as I stood there dumbfounded. "Do you like it?"

In Kenny's hands, was my old left boot, wrapped in cloth and duct tape to keep it closed. Coming from the outside of it was some sort of metal brace that looked it was meant to hold something.

It took me a few seconds, but I finally said, "Is that a…" Nevermind, I can't say it.

"A new leg, Clementine." Kenny's proud smile was infectious. "I know you still worry about everyone over yourself, you always have. Even as a little girl. You saved me from myself more than once. So I recruited AJ here," the boy puffed out his chest with pride. "To snag your boot and help with your measurements while you two lovebirds snoozed. The wood and metal shops helped me make the base of this leg and the brace that will connect to your leg. Inside where your stump will sit is some memory foam I found. That way it'll provide some extra comfort for you."

"I…" my voice got caught in my throat and I tried to clear it. "I don't know what to say."

Kenny came forward, the leg still in his hand. "You've done so much for everyone, Clementine. It's time we do something for you."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears gathered in my eyes so fast that my vision became blurry. My hand held back the sobs that tried to escape from my mouth. Kenny's arms wrapped around me and pulled me close into his chest. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Again, I started crying. Kenny's hands rubbed up and down my back. "Thank you, Kenny."

"I'd do just about anything for you, Clementine. Here," He held it out to me. "Do you wanna try it on?"

I saw everyone's, including Louis' encouraging nod and I swung my body on over to the couch and let myself fall down on it, excited to try on my new leg. I pulled up my left pant leg higher up as Kenny kneeled in front of me. He took my stump and placed it into the little brace buckles it in. "Does that hurt?" I shook my head and he started to fasten the buckles around my leg, keeping it stuck to. "Alright then." He pulled the pant leg down...and it was as if my leg was never cut off. It looked just like it did before! "Let's try and stand you up. Easy does it!"

I let him take my hands and lift me up. I almost immediately fell forward but he caught me from under my arms. Louis then stepped behind me. "I got you, Clem. So does Kenny."

"Me too, Clem!" AJ said from my left. "I won't let you fall."

"None of us will," Violet spoke up.

Ruby stepped forward. "You can count on it, darlin."

I looked around at my friends...no, my family. They were all here for me. I wasn't alone. Not anymore.


End file.
